Halloween
by Two Dollahs
Summary: A Halloween party goes all wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yet again I own nothing from, or having to do with, CSI. I only own my OC's. Now I would like to address those of you who are about to indulge in one of my many fanfic's, last time I got yelled at so here it is. PEOPLE DIE!!!!! If you don't want to see your favorite characters die in a bloody mess, then turn back now. If you're one of those people that likes blood and guts, then by all means read away........you sick puppies.

Chapter 1:

Nick Stokes pulled his car into the last space in the massive drive way. He turned the car off and the two stared up at the large mansion. "Leave it to Grissom to pick a place like this." Lindsay said.

"It fits the theme." Nick said. Nick had been dating Lindsay Kane for a year and a half and were now engaged for two months. Everyone at the lab thought she was the greatest and ever since Nick met her he had this glow about him. Nick placed his mask on and got out of the car, walking around to the passenger side, as his cape swished from side to side, to help Lindsay out. It was the first time that the lab decided to throw a party for Halloween and everyone from work was there. They had decided to go as Zorro and Elena from The Mask Of Zorro. Nick was wearing black pants, black shoes, a black button up shirt with the top three buttons open, the black Zorro hat, and a black eye mask. Of corse his favorite part of the outfit was the sword he got to carry. Lindsay was wearing a dress that she made to look exactly like the one Catherine Zeta Jones wore at the dinner party. It was deep red, deep blue, and white. It was a Spanish style dress that had lots of ruffles in it. She had taken fashion way back in high school and it took her a month to make the dress. Her hair was normally dark and she tied it in a low bun placing a pin, that looked like a little fan, just above the bun.

She took his arm and the two walked into the house. Grissom had picked a run down mansion for the party, and since no one had lived in it for well over a hundred years it already had a spooky vibe. They walked in and the whole place was pumping with music. They walked around a bit saying hello to other people from the lab, all the while searching for their friends. The first person they saw was Catherine Willows and her boyfriend Tom Woods. Catherine was decked out in a pink genie outfit with her hair high on her head. Tom was dressed as 'Master' from the tv show I Dream of Genie. Lindsay laughed thinking that Catherine would take any excuse to dress in an outfit like that. "Have you heard?" Catherine asked.

"Heard what?" Nick replied.

"Grissom brought a date."

"No way." Warrick said coming up behind them. Warrick was dressed as Batman, right down to the padded chest piece. Lindsay began to laugh when she saw Warrick wearing spandex but laughed even harder when Alicia came out from behind him.

"Shut up Lin." She said, and if she hadn't been wearing a mask you would've been able to see her embarrassment. Alicia James had been dating Warrick for three months now. She was a quiet one and that's what made it so funny. She was dressed in a leather body suit with a whip attached to her hip. She was designed to be Catwoman.

The six people walked around looking for Grissom and his 'date'. They found him along with Sara Sidle and her boyfriend Michael McAndrews. Sara was the most surprising out of all of them, even more than the fact that Grissom had a date. Sara and Michael were wearing all black and Michael had gotten a long black wig that was died red on the bottom. He had on a black t shirt with the sleeves cut off, black jeans and black boots. She was wearing a black tank top and black jeans with black boots. She put bright pink and purple streaks in her hair. She put fake tattoos all over her arms and added a fake nose and lip ring. They had silver chins on their pants and matching spike dog collars and bracelets. "Oh my wow." Lindsay said when they reached the four.

"You like?" Sara said. They both had black makeup on and Sara had blood red lipstick.

"Michael?" Alicia asked.

"Hi." He said in his perky tone. Michael was head of a huge company and he and Sara were exactly alike, they both worked twenty five hours a day and they were both the type of people that never changed out of their business clothes. The six people were stunned and speechless.

"It's not polite to stare." Grissom teased. He was dressed as Dracula, but not your typical one. He had on a suit that looked like it was from the eighteen hundreds, consisting of black, grey, and white. His cape was different from Nick's in that it was an actual cape that a man back then would wear to keep warm. The kind that went midway down and then had a second layer that went to below his shoulders. He completed the look with a black top hat and a pair of fake fangs. His date was introduced as Paula Roberts and she was dressed as Mina, Dracula's wife. She had a dress from the eighteen hundreds that had a corset and empire waist and then flowed out big at the bottom. The sleeves on the dress were tight from her hand up but when it got to her elbow it puffed out.

Everyone had been chatting for ten minutes before Greg showed up with his girlfriend. He was dressed in a white lab coat with one of those mirrors around his head and he made his hair go every which way, which wasn't exactly unusual. Catherine raised an eyebrow. "I'm a mad scientist." Greg said, filling them all in. "And this is Alison Carter." He said introducing his new girlfriend that he met last week. She was dressed in a pair of pink underwear with a sheer pink nighty over top. The nighty had pink feathers on the boob part of it, and she had clear stilettos with matching pink feathers on the toe part of the shoe. "She's my creation." He nodded after he went around and introduced her to everyone.

"A fem-bot." Warrick said smiling.

Lindsay wasn't one to be jealous of anyone but the way Alison kept looking at Nick was making her uncomfortable. "Wanna dance?" She said to him.

"Sure." He said putting hi cup down. "We'll be back." He said to the group as they left for the dance floor.

It had been three hours since they arrived and Lindsay was now dancing with Greg. I Turn To You by Mel C came on and the two moved to it. The techno blared through the speakers as the bass shook the room and the strobe light continued its dance across the mass of bodies that danced around the room. She and Greg thrashing around together to the pulse of the music. Nick hated techno and Greg loved it. She could go either way, if it had a beat to move to she liked it, but if it was fifteen minutes long and only had three words it would grate on her nerves. The song ended and So Emotional came on. Greg and Lindsay went off to look for their dates and Lindsay stopped when she saw Nick. She didn't care when he danced with Catherine, she didn't make a fuss when he danced with Sara, and she didn't say a word when he danced with Alicia. Mostly because she wasn't possessive. He could talk, hang out, and dance with other women because at the end of the night he came home to her. But she didn't like this Alison girl, she got bad vibes from her ever sine the moment she laid eyes on her. Not to mention that this bimbo was digging her ass into her fiance's crotch. She watched for a minute as Alison turned around and danced with him face to face. Nick was just dancing not realizing what she was doing was intentional. She placed her hands above her head dancing as her short nighty lifted even higher. She ran her hands back down on his chest and Lindsay saw his face change from a feeling the music face to an uncomfortable expression. Her hands moved lower and when they reached his crotch he jumped away grabbing her hands and putting them away from his body.

Lindsay couldn't take it and she marched over. She may have been wearing a dress but she could still kick her ass. The song was coming to an end when she came up to them. "He's spoken for." She said calmly but with attitude. Warrick and Alicia who were dancing next to them stopped when they saw the commotion.

"I didn't ask if he was." She said back with an attitude of her own.

Nick knew that if Lindsay was pushed far enough she would go all the way. "C'mon babe, let's go get a drink." He said.

Lindsay didn't want to make a scene. "Stay away from him." She said before walking away. Alison gave Lindsay her own look and then walked away to find Greg.

It was rounding midnight when people began to leave and by two o'clock everyone except for Nick, Lindsay, Greg, Alison, Sara, Michael, Grissom, Paula, Warrick, Alicia, Catherine, and Tom. The DJ had packed up his equipment and headed out, and the group decided to stick around and help Grissom clean up. Lindsay changed into a pair of Nick's track pants and a t shirt of his, that he had in the trunk of his car, so that she wouldn't get her dress dirty. Catherine had removed her head dress, Nick lost the cape, hat, and mask, along with Grissom who removed his hat and cape. Each person took a large garbage bag and went around collecting cups and such. Grissom, Nick, Michael, and Tom were folding up the chairs and tables that were being collected later that morning. Catherine looked a round as she and Lindsay filled their garbage bags. "Where's Warrick?" Lindsay and Sara looked up as well.

"And Alicia?" Lindsay asked.

"They went upstairs an hour ago." Sara filled them in wiggling her eyebrows.

The other two giggled and went back to cleaning. Lindsay looked over and noticed that Nick didn't have a bimbo chasing him around. "Where's that hoe?" Lindsay asked, wanting to keep an eye on her.

"Someone's bitter." Catherine said.

"I wanna keep my eye on her." She said looking around.

"Knowing that horney little lab rat, she's upstairs with him." Sara joked.

"What's so funny?" Nick said coming over and giving Lindsay a kiss.

"Hey Griss." Lindsay said as the guys came over to take out the full bags of garbage. "Are there beds here?" She wondered, since the house had been abandoned.

"Yeah. This was the entry room so it was the only room with out furniture." He said. "Although I don't know how sanitary it would be." He said.

"Did you have plans in mind?" Nick asked nibbling on the side of her neck when everyone went back to work.

"I didn't before." She said turning around and placing her hands around his neck. He bent down and kissed her as his hands traveled down and cupped her ass. She pushed away. "Not in front of everyone." She said taking his hand and leading him to the stairs, smiling seductively. He smiled himself as he followed her up the old creaky stairs.

Twenty minutes later Nick came out of the room deciding to look for Warrick and Greg, while Lindsay went downstairs to resume cleaning. "You in here buddy?" He said opening the first door. The room was dark and empty. He moved down the long corridor to the next room. He knocked first and when no one answered he opened the door a bit. "War?" He questioned. No answer still so he opened the door all the way and peeked in.

The guys brought the bags to the curb, and Catherine and Sara were going around the floor with brooms. Lindsay took the hand brush and pan and began sweeping up one of the piles. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Nick let out a scream. Lindsay was the first to the stairs taking them two at a time. She ran down the hall when she saw Nick come stumbling out from one of the rooms. "What happened?" She asked frantically.

Nick couldn't say a word, he just pointed to the door he came from. Lindsay was about to enter when Tom put himself first. He walked into the dark room closely followed by Lindsay and Grissom, the others stayed in the hall with Nick. They went over to the bed and saw a pole sticking up from the middle of it. Tom pulled back the sheet and ran out into the hall to throw up. Lindsay almost passed out at the sight in front of her, she turned around and Grissom caught her as she buried herself into his chest as he walked her out. There in the bed was Warrick and Alicia. Someone had rammed a spear through Alicia who was on top of Warrick, causing them both to be pinned against each other on the bed.

They walked out into the hall and Grissom closed the door. Greg and Alison came running up to them from the other end of the hall. "What happened?" He asked frantic.

"We heard someone scream." Alison filled in.

"We have to get out of here." Grissom said as Michael and Sara helped Nick and he helped Lindsay down the stairs. Catherine lent herself to Tom, with Greg's help, as the all went into the entrance room. Grissom and Lindsay were the first to the door. He reached a hand out, not remembering closing the door. He turned the handle, but it refused to budge. He giggled it harder until the handle fell off in his hand. "C'mon there's a door in the kitchen." He said. Lindsay said she could handle herself so he let her walk. The reached the kitchen in the back of the house and Grissom tried the knob there. "Damn it." He cursed. As soon as he said it A boom of thunder and a crack of lightening echoed through the house and the next thing they knew the power went out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Grissom slid his hand along the counter. "No one move." He said. He found what he was looking for and turned one of them on. "The power kept going out last week, so I put these here just in case." He said handing four out. "Is everyone here?" Everyone looked around. "Greg's not here." Sara said.

"Neither is Alison." Catherine retaliated.

"Lindsay?" Nicks asked out. Lights flickered around the room from the flashlights. "Lindsay." He tried again.

"Alright." Grissom let out a long breath. "We have to stick together at all times. Ok?" He got five 'ok's' back. Nick had taken off in search of Lindsay. "Damn it Nicky." He cursed. "Let's go." He said leading the group back to the entrance room. "Nick?" He called out. There was a thud upstairs. The six went to the stairs holding the hand of their partner. When they reached the top of the stairs they were more frightened because not only was it dark but all the doors were closed. There was another thud and Grissom led the way to the end of the corridor. He opened the door carefully. Tom and Michael made sure that the girls were in between them, and waited for Grissom. He poked his head back out. "Nothing."

Tom went to the room across the hall and opened the door. He scanned the flashlight around the room and froze. He stuck his head back out, "Gil." He said.

Grissom walked over to the door and looked in. Alison lay in the corner of the room sitting in a pile of her own blood. Grissom closed the door and faced the group. "We better find the others and get out of here." He said.

"Who was it?" Catherine asked.

"Alison." He said bowing his head. "C'mon." He said heading down the hallway.

They heard footsteps coming around the corner of the long hall. "Turn them off." Grissom ordered, thinking they could catch the killer by surprise. Michael pressed the Sara and Catherine against one wall and Grissom and Tom stayed against the other with Paula. The foot steps drew closer as their hearts began to beat faster. Sara grabbed Catherine's hand looking for some kind of comfort. The steps drew closer, now only a few feet away. The foot steps quickened and when they got in front of Grissom, he and Tom jumped the person tackling them to the ground. Michael flicked on a flashlight.

"What the hell?!" Nick yelled as the two men pinned him down.

"I should ask you the same thing." Grissom said standing up. All the flashlights were back on now. "What were you thinking running off like that? And walking around without a light." He noticed.

"I went to look for Lindsay, and I dropped my light." He said.

"What's on your shirt?" Michael asked, interrupting him.

Tom touched the wet spot and brought his hand to the light. "Blood?" He asked noticing his fingers were slick with a dark red liquid. Everyone looked at him for an explanation.

"I found Greg. The guy, he hit him in the back of the head. I tried to save him but I couldn't" Nick said. "That's when I dropped my flashlight." He said. Sara and Catherine couldn't believe Greg was dead. He was so young and was always looking for acceptance from them, and now he was gone. "I still can't find Lindsay."

Grissom didn't know what to think. He didn't want to think Nick could commit murder but here he was with blood on his shirt. He runs off and then Greg and Alison end up dead. "I think we should get these girls out of here, then look for Lindsay." Michael spoke up.

"Alright let's try to find a way out." Tom agreed.

"Maybe we can break a window?" Michael asked.

"Their leaded glass." Grissom said, throwing out that idea.

"What if we break down the door?" Sara suggested.

"Solid oak." He said again.

"This place is huge, there has to be a way out." Catherine said.

Grissom thought. "There was a servant entrance, but it's through the basement."

"It's worth a shot." Tom said. They all walked quickly down the hall to the stairs.

Grissom noticed that Paula was no longer with them. He should tell the group, they would all go back, but when he turned back to them they were already half way down the stairs. He turned around and went to find her. He went back to the place that they were and looked around. "Paula?" He asked waving his flashlight around. He rounded the corner looking behind him and bumped into something. He hesitated turning around, but slowly he did. There was nothing there. It was then that he saw the drop hit his shoe. He followed his light upward and found Paula hanging from the ceiling. A twinge of anger hit him as he looked up at her. He was to busy being angry that he didn't hear the person behind him approaching until a knife was sliced into his back. He turned as he fell and he lasted just long enough to see his killer wave at him before he hit the floor.

Nick was lagging in the rear of the group when he turned around and noticed Grissom was gone. "Guys, Grissom's not here." They looked around and saw that Paula was also gone.

"Ok, here's the new plan. Nick and I will go look for Griss, Paula, and Lindsay." Michael said. "Tom you take the girls and see if you can find a way out." He said.

Tom looked nervously at him, trying to ask him if he really wanted to be left alone with Nick. Michael dismissed it and the two men headed back up the stairs. "Come on." He said as he Catherine and Sara left to find the service entrance. The found the door leading to the basement and carefully walked down the stairs. There was another door at the bottom of the stairs and Tom turned the knob, only to find it locked. But the good news was that it was an indoor lock, not like the other ones. "Give me one of your bobby pins." He said to Catherine. She pulled one from her head and handed it to him. He undid the lock after about two minutes of fidgeting with it. "It's stuck." He said. The two girls moved to one side and Tom placed both hands on the knob. He gave it a good hard tug and the door flung open. She girls let out a scream as Lindsay fell to the floor between them. "Go." Tom yelled nodding to the door. At that moment lightening flashed and they saw a figure at the top of the stairs.

Sara flashed her light to it. "Michael?" She said. His body was dropped and he tumbled to the bottom of the stairs, landing at their feet as his limbs went at odd angles. "You bastard." Sara said and with out thinking she charged the stairs. The killer lunged the knife into her stomach and pulled it out turning her around and slitting her throat before letting her too fly down the stairs. The killer then made their slow decent down the stairs.

"Go." Tom yelled to Catherine. They quickly ran through the door that led them to a hallway. They ran as fast as they could down the path hoping there would be a way out at the end. Catherine looked behind her and saw the dark figure approaching. They took a turn and there was only one door. Tom opened the door and put them in the dark room. "Shhh." He said to her. They waited two minutes and nothing happened. Tom moved to the door.

"Don't." Catherine begged. He disregarded her as he opened the door slightly. He peeked an eye out and couldn't see anything. He stuck his head out still nothing. He opened the door, "I think he's gone." He said. But before Catherine could say anything Tom jerked. He looked at Catherine as a line of blood came out of his mouth. The killer pulled the knife out and Catherine watched as he fell to his knees and then hit the floor. The only thought that came to her mind was her daughter. She looked up at the killer as the lights came back on. Who ever it was, was dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie, with the hood pulled up. Their hands were covered with black leather gloves. They were the same height as Nick but it wasn't him, she knew it wasn't him, she wanted to believe it wasn't him. The killer raised their empty hand and held up one finger. They stepped aside and pointed down the hall. Catherine got the hint and came out of the room and walked down the hall. He held the knife to her back and pushed her forward. They went back down the hall. Catherine held back tears as she stepped over her friends. They went up the stairs and were now in the kitchen. Catherine swallowed as she was pushed to the other staircase. They walked up and then down the corridor. She passed the room that Warrick and Alicia were in, passed the room they found Alison in, and then she had to step over Grissom and duck under Paula as the killer led her to a room. He opened the door and shoved her inside.

"Nick." She gasped when she saw the man lying unconscious on the bed. She ran over to him "Nick." She slightly shook him. His wrists were tied behind him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Catherine. "Wake up buddy." She said.

"What happened?" He asked sitting up with her help. They both turned to the killer as they lowered the hood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She let her long blonde hair flow down, running her fingers through it, shaking it out a bit. "Hi." She greeted with a peppy tone and a wide smile. As if she were welcoming a group of campers to the first day of camp. "Ok, so welcome to the rest of your lives. Well his anyway, you'll only be around for few more minutes. But then again it all depends on him." She said pointing her knife to Nick. Nick threw a confused look to her and then one to Catherine. "You don't remember me do you?" She said with an eerie tone.

"You're Alison, Greg's girlfriend." He forced out.

Alison rolled her eyes. "God that guy pissed me off. Music this, video games that. But you know what pissed me off the most?" The two shook their heads. "Nick and Lindsay are so perfect. I hope one day I can have love like that." She said in a whiney high pitched voice. Then she stuck out her tongue and pointed to her mouth, pretending to vomit. "Gag." She said throwing her head to the side like a valley girl would. "There's only one person meant for you Nicky, and it's not her." She said. "She was the worst to kill though." She said in thought. "She refused to cry, scream, she didn't even beg for her life. No fun for me." She pouted.

"What does this have to do with us?" Catherine spoke up.

"I didn't ask you to speak." She snapped. "First thing is first." She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. "Up." She told Catherine and she obeyed. "Over there." She said pointing to the empty closet. "Cuff yourself to the bar." Catherine did as she was told, thinking that she could get out of here and run to her daughter. Alison tightened the cuffs. "Bring you back to your old days?" She snickered. "Now as for you." She plopped down next to Nick and put an arm around him. "You have a decision to make." She said giving his chin a pinch with her empty hand. "But that comes later. Right now you're going to answer some questions, you get them right, Catherine moves to the next round." She stood up and moved back over to Catherine. "But if you get them wrong." She sang. "She loose's a little blood. And if you get the last question wrong, I slit her throat." She said moving behind her and putting the blade to her throat. "Ok." She said again in her peppy tone with her wide smile. "You still have yet to find out who I am. So try again."

Nick tried to think, but between the pain in his head and fear for Catherine he couldn't. 'I just met her. Greg said her name was Alison.' He thought.

"You know what. Since you're just so darn cute, I'm going to give you a hint. Think way back to Texas A&M." She said.

'Texas A&M?' Nick quickly scanned through all the people he knew but came up empty. He could tell she was beginning to get pissed and he feared what she might do.

"Brown hair, thick glasses, chunky." As she said each word she took a step closer to him. "Oh hell I was full blown fat." She said. He still didn't know her. "And this proves my point." She turned to Catherine. "I sat behind him in almost every class our last year there. And he didn't notice me once." She told Catherine. She turned to Nick. "The whole time." She yelled. "No, you were to busy with the jocks, and the brainless blondes. I was the nerdy fat girl, who you only talked to if you needed notes." Each word getting louder.

Nick thought hard, and then it hit him. "Blair, Blair Narrows." He said.

"You never noticed me Nicky." She said back in her calm tone. "But I've changed, all for you." She said. "I look good don't you think?" She said making a little turn.

"Yeah." He said nervously.

She looked over at Catherine. "You know technically you didn't get that one right." She said mater of factly. "And we know what that means." She said as if she were telling the winner about the car they just won.

"Wait." Nick called out.

"Yes dear?" She said facing Nick.

"Give me another try." He persuaded.

She put the tip of her knife to her cheek in thought. "On one condition." She said in a low voice, inching closer. She was now face to face with him and Nick tried to keep his straight face. "You give us a little kiss." She said.

He wanted to save the one friend he had left, so he reluctantly closed his eyes and puckered his lips. When he felt hers press against his he imagined the last kiss he and Lindsay shared. She moved back and he opened his eyes.

"I guess I can let her skip this one." She said licking her lips.

"Why wait all this time?" Nick asked. "Why didn't you just come up to me sooner." As soon as he saw the look in her eye he wished he could take it back.

"Sooner? Sooner?" She yelled. "Sooner, as in when I asked you to the big senior dance, or do you mean sooner than right now?"

Nicks breath was shaky. "I meant sooner than right now." He stammered out.

It scared them both how quickly she could go from psychotic to bubbly. "Surgery takes some time Nicky. I have to say though, LA really does have the best doctors. I had to get rid of one hundred and fifty pounds of fat. That doesn't happen over night. Not to mention I fixed the bump on my nose and got a new rack." She looked down at her breasts. "God I hated those A cups. Anyway lets move on shall we? This will be your last question before the final round." She pushed Nick back on the bed as she climbed on top of him and straddled him. "Why did you let them do that to me?" She asked in a sweet and innocent tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were there. I even called out to you and you turned away." She looked up. "Come to think of it, you didn't laugh," She looked back to him. "But you didn't help me either." She said.

Nick knew exactly what she was talking about. He thought back to one of the last parties the frat house threw. Half way through the party, with half the kegs gone, the people around him got a little drunk. She chose that time to show up and the people there began to taunt her. He guiltily watched as they doused her with beer, called her names, and made her feel like she was so small. He knew it wasn't right and he knew that he could have stopped them but he just watched. Finally he chose to walk up stairs with his then girlfriend, Ashley.

"She invited me to that party." She said bringing him back. "Ashley. You wanna know what she told me?" Nick nodded. "She told me to show up at that exact time. She figured you would be getting bored of the party and would be looking for someone to talk to." She flicked the knife in the air. "She knows this because she's been to parties with you." She said mimicking a valley girl again. She climbed off him and she stood between Catherine and Nick. He somehow managed to sit up using his hands behind him to push him up. "She said you two had broken up that morning and that you were all sad and lonely. So here I was thinking I could finally get you to notice me, so naturally I jumped at the chance. I took a bus to the mall and picked out the best outfit I could fit in. And then I went home, did my hair, put make up on, got myself all dolled up for you. And then I show up and they humiliated me." She said becoming angry again. "Your friends made me feel like I was nothing, but hey they were just stating the truth right? I was nothing right?" She came towards him pointing the knife at him. "I called your name. I saw you standing there watching. The next thing I know, that tramp," she accented the word tramp by slashing the knife in front of her. "That tramp is pulling you up stairs with her." She stood up straight, brushed her hair behind her and composed herself. "So I ask you again, why didn't you stop them?"

"I couldn't. It's not like they would have listened to me." He tried.

"Wrong answer Nicky." She yelled in a psychotic tone. She walked a fast pace to Catherine. Nick felt a tugging on his wrists and turned.

"Shhh." Greg held up a finger. He sliced through the ropes with his pocket knife.

"What?" Blair turned around looking at Nick.

"I said, Shhhit. Don't hurt her, she didn't do anything." He covered. He kept his wrists behind him so she wouldn't be suspicious. She kept her eyes on Nick as she swiped the blade across Catherine's leg, causing her to wince in pain. "No." Nick cried out.

"No? She gets a little cut to the leg and you're ready to dive in and save her. Yet you couldn't face a little beer bath to save me?" She said. "That's not very nice." She said.

"Why kill everyone else?" He asked.

"Mostly because they were irritating me. But also because all I heard tonight was how great she was, how great they were together, how great the wedding is going to be. I wanted to vomit. Besides it's not like they meant anything to me." She said walking back over to him. "You're all I need, and I'm all you need." She said kissing him again. "Now your final question." She walked over to Catherine. Then turned quickly to Nick pointing the knife to him. "First you tell me you untied you." She said with an angry glare.

"No one." He said.

"It's not nice to lie." She said coming at him with the knife.

"I did." Greg said standing up from his position between the bed and the wall.

Alison wasn't surprised, more like she was mildly inconvenienced. "I knew I was to lucky when you fell. I should have made sure you were dead." She ran around the bed lead by the knife. Greg jumped over the bed and dashed out in the hall.

"Greg!" Nick yelled starting to go after him.

"He knows what he's doing." Came a second voice from where Greg had been hiding. Lindsay stood up. The lower left corner of her shirt was covered in blood.

"Lin?" Nick said not believing it. He ran over to her hugging her.

"Thank you, but don't." She said. One, she was hurt, and two, he smelled like that bitch.

She walked around the bed and pulled a set of keys from the night stand drawer. "For being so smart, she sure does some dumb things." Lindsay said. She couldn't reach Catherine's hands with the gash in her side so Nick undid the cuffs.

"But how?" He said looking at her wound.

"She missed. She went in, but she didn't catch anything. It's just a flesh wound." She said.

"Shit." Greg said running into the room and locking the door behind him.

"Did you get it?" Lindsay asked.

He handed a kitchen knife to her just as the knob on the door shook. "I'm going to get you anyway Greg." She said calmly. "So open the fucking door!" She yelled.

Lindsay moved to the closet. "I'm not leaving you alone." Nick argued.

"Not technically." She said as she went into the closet and closed the door.

No sooner had she closed the door that the main door flew open. "I'm gonna kill all of you." She said in a rage.

Nick pushed Greg and Catherine onto the bed. "Me first." He said.

"Fine."She said not caring anymore. She lunged at him but he blocked her earning him a slice on the arm. She came at him again and he grabbed both her wrists struggling with her. Lindsay came out of the closet and lunged her knife into her back. Blair dropped the knife from her hand and turned around to see Lindsay.

"I told you before bitch. You can have him over my dead body." She glared, relating to her words just before Blair had thought she killed her. She fell to the floor and Lindsay scowled at her as her body became lifeless.

Nick leaned down and carefully felt for a pulse. "Nothing." He said.

"Are you sure she had one to begin with?" Lindsay said still glaring. She grabbed the keys out of her hoodie pouch and followed the other three out. She closed the door behind her and locked it, just to be on the safe side. Greg helped Catherine down the stairs as Nick helped Lindsay. She painfully grabbed her side with each painful step.

"How do we get out?" Catherine asked. "She locked all the doors."

Lindsay held up the keys she took. "If one of them doesn't work, I'll take her dead body and bash it through a window until it cracks." She said. They got to the kitchen and Lindsay unlocked the door. The group stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air, savoring it. They each took one last look and remembered their friends, realizing that they would never be with them again.

"C'mon." Nick said, knowing it was no use standing here, and he also knew that Catherine and Lindsay needed medical attention. They walked out to his car in the front and made their way to the hospital, taking one last look at the dreadful house.


End file.
